


No Take Backs

by youhavebeenwarmed



Category: Gotham (TV), Would You Rather (2012)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, a terrible model for a relationship, awful people in love, bottom Julian, but it kind of works somehow, ridiculous rare pair, that I like so much more than I should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhavebeenwarmed/pseuds/youhavebeenwarmed
Summary: Maroni's three week fling with the Lambrick heir was going better than he'd ever expected. In the sheets, out of 'em, it was starting to become athing.Which meant it was time for something to go wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing is the result of a conversation with [goth_on_ham](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goth_on_ham) about how Julian would make the _perfect_ mob boss trophy husband. Somehow I've gotten really, really attached to this idea, so here we are...
> 
> Also, thank you to [RowanBaines](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanBaines) for helping me fix some wording when I was stuck. <3

 

 

Maroni pushed the smaller man against the door, grabbed a handful of short blond hair and forced his head just where he wanted it.

So he could pull him into a kiss.

Julian moaned, his mouth opening wide in invitation, as if he wanted to get as much of Maroni inside him as he could.

Maroni found himself groaning back. He usually didn’t care much for kissing. Didn’t see the point with prostitutes or quick hook ups. But this was different. It’d been three weeks and he still couldn’t get enough of this one.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Maroni lowered his head to mouth at Julian’s ear. “I’m going to strip off your clothes, put you on all fours and give it to you good.”

“What makes you think I’m just going to—” Julian gasped as Maroni bit down on the sensitive skin of his throat, not hard, but enough to make him squirm. “Ah—OK.”

That was all the permission Maroni needed. He pulled Julian away from the door, gave him one last kiss, and then shoved him down on the bed. Maroni climbed on top of him and immediately Julian reached for the buckle on his belt.

Maroni swatted his hands away and then pinned them above his head in one of his own.

Julian laughed, his pupils large and dark so that only a sliver of blue was left, and Maroni found himself questioning why he hadn’t dated more blonds—or natural ones anyway.

Maroni heard him kick off his shoes, and not wanting to add to Julian’s impatience too much, he reached down to undo the button at Julian’s collar, but paused to stroke the spot where he’d bit him earlier. A bruise had already formed on the side of his neck, and it wasn’t the only one. He could count four. Maybe five although that last one had mostly faded.

“Admiring your work?” Julian smirked at him, cocky and obnoxious.

It really shouldn’t have been so cute.

“Not my fault you bruise easily.” Maroni made quick work of the buttons, revealing the near hairless chest beneath. “Lambrick stock, used to finer things and none of that rough handling.”

Julian rolled his eyes. “I’ll be sure to tell him you said that.”

“Tell who?” Maroni got the last button undone, and released Julian’s arms just long enough to tug the shirt the rest of the way off.

“My dad.”

“Sure, you do that.” Maroni huffed in amusement, but then paused. “You meeting up with him?”

“Yeah. Tomorrow.”

Not nearly enough time for his bruises to clear up. “He’s going to love seeing what you’ve been up to.”

“Especially since they’re from a notorious crime lord.”

Maroni snorted. The kid sounded like he was quoting a true crime novel. “I bet. Just leave my name out of it.”

He felt the body beneath him tense. It didn’t take a genius to figure out why. Luckily, he had plenty of practice smoothing down ruffled feathers. The pretty ones tended to be a bit unstable.

“It has nothing to do with being ashamed of you. Trust me, there’s nothing to be ashamed of here.” Maroni stroked his hand down Julian’s chest, palming his erection through his pants before moving back up again. “But men like your old man, they take who puts their hands on their heir seriously. They want to make sure and find someone good enough for you, or in the meantime, someone no strings attached who won’t take advantage.”

“That doesn’t—”

“That’s enough politics. There’s better things you can do than run that mouth.” Maroni ran his thumb over his lips, and pushed it into the wet heat of his mouth.

Julian sucked on it obligingly, but not the way he usually did. There was no movement back and forth. No flattening his tongue against the underside and moaning so Maroni could feel the vibration.

Maroni pulled out his thumb. “You sulking?”

“He already knows I’m fucking you.”

Maroni froze. “What?”

“That’s why he’s making me come home.” Julian frowned at him. “I made sure the guards won’t know I’m gone until morning, so we have all night. If that’s what you’re worrying about.”

“You _told_ him?”

Julian sighed. Dramatically. As if Maroni was incredibly stupid. “That’s what I said.”

Maroni rolled off him and got to his feet. “What were you thinking?”

“Look, I don’t see why you’re getting so pissy about it.”

Maroni's eyes narrowed. “Watch how you talk to me.”

“I can talk to you anyway I want.”

Maroni felt his eyes narrow. He’d seen this side of Julian before, usually aimed at waiters and shop attendants, and once an underling who’d interrupted their dinner with important info. It was crass, but it wasn’t surprising for someone with a Lambrick’s status, so Maroni had tolerated it. But only because it hadn’t been aimed at him.

Maroni let his voice drop, but kept it even. “Rather than going on, shooting off your mouth like a brat in need of a few well-placed swats, I want you to think about what your pop is going to think about doing business with the man who put a dick in his son’s ass?”

Julian’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared. “Maybe I’ll just tell him I’m putting my dick in _your_ ass.”

Maroni stiffened. “Like anyone’s going to believe that.”

“He’ll believe whatever I tell him, pig.”

Maroni seized his forearm. “You take that back.”

“Fuck you. Let go of me.”

“You better change your tune right now or I’m going to pull down those pants of yours and teach you some respect.

“Fuck you, you stupid pig, with your stupid old man notions and warped sense of honor and—ah!” Julian voice rose in alarm as he tried to stop Maroni from undoing his zipper.

Maroni grabbed the fabric on either side and yanked, he was satisfied to hear it rip. Roughly he tore the cream white pants off Julian, who kicked and tried to fight him off but with little success as Maroni threw the ruined clothing on the floor.

“I can’t believe you did that! Do you know how much those cost?”

“Oh, like you do? You’ve never lifted a finger in your life. You’re nothing but a spoiled brat.”

Hurt flashed across Julian’s face, that one had hit its mark. Good. The kid deserved it for calling him a pig. At least Maroni was telling the truth.

Before Julian’s self-preservation kicked in, and he did something like tried to lock himself in the bathroom or went for the door, Maroni grabbed him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and manhandled Julian over his knee, wrapping an arm securely around his waist.

“If you don’t let me up right now, my father will have you killed!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Maroni brought his palm down hard across the seat of his boxers.

Julian gasped, his body going rigid.

“That hurt!”

The disbelief in his voice made Maroni chuckle. “You’re too much, kid, you know that?” He struck him again, watched his ass clench through the thin blue of his underwear. Which gave him an idea.

“No! Cut it out!” Julian shouted as Maroni pulled his boxers down to his knees, exposing his pale ass. Maroni paused to run his hands over it appreciatively. This wasn’t what he’d planned to do to it tonight, but he’d make do.

Maroni tightened his grip around Julian’s waist, ignoring his protests as he began to lay into him, working to turn his ass hot and pink and stinging.

Julian’s threats grew more frantic, higher pitched, but they didn’t turn into pleas. Maroni admired that. He had no doubt that they would, everyone had a breaking point, but the kid had spirit.

When it sounded like Julian was close, Maroni paused. “Ready to take back what you said?”

“You’re going to die—do you hear me? You’re going to pay for this!”

“Nope, guess not,” Maroni said cheerfully. He began to spank him harder, focusing on the sensitive area where his butt met his thighs.

Julian howled. He kicked and writhed, his hand trying to get around to block the blows, but he couldn’t quite reach with how Maroni had him positioned.

“Stop! Just—fine, whatever you want you fucking bully!”

Maroni snorted at that. “You’re really good at this begging thing.” But he stopped.

He heard Julian trying to catch his breath but nothing else.

“You apologizing? Because I’m not hearing anything. Maybe you better speak up.”

Julian made a low angry sound, but it broke off in a whimper when Maroni raised his hand to strike again.

“I’m sorry!”

“You’re sorry, huh?” There was a moment of silence, so Maroni prompted. “Remind me why again?”

“I’m sorry I called you a pig.” Julian sounded like he was gritting his teeth, barely managing to spit the words out. Maroni could imagine the admission had cost him.

“Alright.” He patted him lightly on his butt, and watched as Julian tensed and gasped. He didn’t blame him, the skin was quite red. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“No.” It was said angrily, but then Julian started to sob. Which was backwards that he’d only started once the punishment had stopped.

Maroni didn’t feel the sense of satisfaction he usually did when he put someone in their place. Sure, it had been deserved, but it wasn’t how he’d wanted the night to pan out. Especially since it would be their last one together.

He left Julian crying in the sheets while he went to make himself a drink. He’d had champagne sent up earlier, but he no longer felt like drinking it. He settled for a scotch on the rocks.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Julian said, his voice unsurprisingly thick.

Maroni walked over to stand beside the bed. “Most who disrespected me like that would be in a body bag.”

“When my father hears about this—”

“You going to tell your father you got your butt spanked like a little brat?” Maroni took a swig. “I imagine he’ll thank me.”

Julian growled. And then sobbed. It was pitiful.

Maroni sat down on the edge of the bed. He expected Julian to shout at him to go away, or maybe even swing out at him—the kid was rash enough—but he didn’t.

Cautiously Maroni rubbed his hand over his back. Julian flinched, but then he seemed to settle down, slowly relaxing beneath the slow and steady circles.

“You want a drink?” Maroni offered.

Julian shook his head. “I hate you.”

It wasn’t like Maroni hadn’t expected that. It still stung.

“I’ll call you a cab. And find you some pants.” Maroni moved to get up, but was stopped when Julian’s hand gripped his shirt. He looked down at it in surprise.

After a moment, when Julian still hadn’t said anything, Maroni added, “You’re making it hard to get stuff done.”

Julian tugged on the fabric, as if to pull him closer, but said nothing.

Maroni climbed back onto the bed and stretched out beside him. He half expected to feel a knife plunge into his gut, but Julian only turned to press against his chest.

“I hate you,” Julian repeated.

Maroni was starting to get it. He wrapped his arms around him and held him closer, and his theory was only confirmed when Julian melted into him. The hotter they were, the more screws they had loose.

Maroni pressed a kiss into Julian’s hair. They lay like that for a while, with Julian clinging to him while he slowly calmed. Maroni stroked a hand down his back to lightly caress his ass, feeling where the skin was still heated from earlier. Julian had never pulled his underwear back up, and the thought of him exposed and marked up like that began to pique Maroni’s interest.

He slid his hand around to the front to see where Julian was at, and was pleased to find he was halfway there himself.

“I hate you.”

Maroni snorted. “Is that so? Let’s see just how much.” He started to stroke him, cupping his balls with his other hand, and it wasn’t long at all before Julian was thrusting into his grip and making little noises he was clearly trying, but unable, to repress.

Maroni rolled him onto his stomach.

Julian didn’t resist, but he still wasn’t looking at him, his face hidden in his arms.

Maroni slid his fingers into his crack, lightly teasing at his hole.

“You going to tell me to stop?”

Julian growled again, but then spread his legs, only a little, but the invitation was clear.

Maroni got up to get the lube from the nightstand. He quickly stripped out of his own clothes, not that he needed to take all of it off to fuck him, but this time he wanted to.

The red marks on Julian’s ass hadn’t faded yet, and he could still see the outlines of his fingers, his imprint left on the other man. Deciding he liked the view, he drew Julian up onto his knees and spread his thighs. He wanted to be able to watch as he entered him.

He slicked two fingers and slid them into his ass. Julian moaned, pushing back against him, and Maroni’s breath caught. He loved how pliant Julian was, ready to take whatever he wanted to give him.

Maroni withdrew his fingers, and lined himself up, pushing in slow.

“I’m going to miss this,” Maroni said, before he meant to. But that was alright, people said things sometimes. Pillow talk. It didn’t have to mean anything.

He began to thrust in. He gripped the sides of Julian’s hips, his thumbs stroking over the tender marks.

Julian hissed, gasping a little as Maroni’s hips smacked against his sore ass, but he didn’t try to pull away. Maroni reached around and found that, sure enough, Julian was still hard. Just the thought that he was enjoying this, that he liked getting thoroughly claimed after having been put in his place was almost enough to make Maroni spill right then and there, and he had to take a breath, and focus on something else so that this wasn’t over before he wanted it to be.

Maroni leaned forward to kiss the nape of his neck.

“Touch yourself,” he whispered.

He was gratified to see Julian as he was told, his hand sliding down to touch himself.

Maroni continued to fuck him, enjoying the feeling as Julian squirmed beneath him, listening to his whimpers and breathy moans.

“You’re mine,” Maroni said, pressing a kiss onto his back. “Don’t forget that.”

He was surprised to hear Julian gasp, and then his motions become more rhythmic as he grunted through his orgasm.

Maroni shifted his angle and thrust in faster, bringing himself over the edge as well.

He collapsed on top of him, but only for a moment before he kissed both shoulders and shifted to lie beside him.

Julian slowly lowered himself onto his stomach.

Maroni got some tissues from the nightstand and cleaned himself up. As an afterthought, he cleaned up Julian too.

“You better not spank me again,” Julian warned.

_Again._ Maroni found he liked that word. It implied it wasn’t the last time Julian wanted to see him.

“If you talk like that to me I will. I won’t stand for disrespect.”

Julian sighed, but he didn’t say anything else.

Maroni leaned over to kiss him, and he was pleased when Julian kissed him back.

It occurred to Maroni that maybe this could be more than a passing fling. Julian was pretty, some of the best sex he’d had in a long while. He had good connections. Sure, he was a brat, and lazy, but he wouldn’t be expected to do much, and Maroni was more than capable of keeping him in line. He could do worse.

“You’re not so bad to have around,” Maroni said.

Julian snorted.

“Maybe I could talk to your old man, show him my intentions are honorable.”

Julian twisted to look at him, his brow furrowed. “Are they?”

“Why not.”

There was a long moment of silence, and then, “You want to go with me to meet up with him?”

He’d been thinking a phone call, but it was true, face to face would be better.

“Alright, but you better warn him I’m coming.”

“I’ll call him. I can get him to get a second ticket—”

“I’ll get my own ticket, just find out the flight.”

Julian gave him an odd look, but then he shrugged and got up to find his phone.

He didn’t bother to put on any clothes, perfectly content to call his father while still naked. Maroni was amused by that. He certainly wouldn’t have had the gall to do something like that back when his own old man was still alive.

“It’s me,” Julian said when someone answered, there was a long moment where he appeared to be listening, before he sighed. “It’s a burner phone. No, it wasn’t his idea.”

Maroni listened to the argument that followed, from what he gathered, the elder Lambrick had found out about his son sneaking off. Julian didn’t do much of the talking, but Maroni found himself wincing at the blatant disrespect when he did.

“Can we get to why I called already?” Julian listened for a moment, rolling his eyes. “I want to bring someone home with me. Maroni. Salvatore. Yeah. No. Of course not, don’t be stupid, we’re dating.” Julian paused, looking uncertain, and he glanced at Maroni as if he expected him to demand he take it back.

And while Maroni’s heart was thumping faster—and not entirely pleasantly at how official this was starting to feel—he gave him an encouraging nod.

Julian gave him a brief smile back that was almost sweet.

“Yeah. He wants to meet you, show you he’s being honorable or something.” More listening. “No, he said he’d get his own. He just wants to know the flight.”

Maroni grabbed a pen and notepad from the nightstand and passed it to Julian so he could write down the information.

After Julian had promised, repeatedly, that he’d show up tomorrow, he was finally allowed to hang up.

He gave Maroni a cautious look. “You’re probably going to regret this.”

Maybe, but he wasn’t going to think about it, so instead he grinned. “How could I when I’ve got you?” He tugged Julian over to him, and he was pleased with how easily Julian’s arms slid around him. “I had champagne brought up earlier. Want a glass?”

Julian nodded.

“Good, then let’s celebrate.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
